The queen of magic
by fera1512
Summary: Aichi and the other are at Card Capital and suddenly they were teleport to Magic world. Find out their adventure here as they meet new friends and enemy XD i don't own Fairy tail and Cardfight Vanguard. I own the OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my new story and it's crossover with fairy tail and I hope you like it. Now let's started

* * *

Aichi and the others as usual at Card Capital, but they all there including AL4, SIT, Dreadnought.

"Shin-san, I think you should expand the shop a little bit" Miwa said

"I thought so" Shin said

"Aichi, Fight me!" Morikawa shouted

"No, Aichi will fighting me" Naoki said

"No..It's me" Kamui said

Meanwhile they argued, Kai already asked Aichi to fight and she accepted

"Stand up, vanguard" Aichi said

"Stand up the vanguard" Kai said

~After awhile~

The last damage fall on Kai damage zone

"Nice fight, Kai-kun" Aichi said as she smiled

"Ahhh.." Kai said as he blushed a little

"Me next" Morikawa, Naoki and Kamui said

Aichi sweat dropped

"I only have one body" Aichi sighed

"Then fight me, my first disciple" Morikawa said as he laughed

"No, me" Naoki said

"Fight me onee-san" Kamui said

They argued again

"Calm down" Aichi said as she tried to calm them down

Suddenly there was a light shone so bright as they shield their eyes. When they opened their eyes, They shocked to see that they aren't in Card Capital

"Where are we?" Morikawa exclaimed

"Dunno" Izaki said

"I don't know" Misaki said

"Wow… This place is big" Naoki said

"Wow~" Ren said

"The wind here is different" Leon said

"Where are we!" Naoki shouted

"Shut up" Misaki said as she punched Naoki

"It's hurt" Naoki said as he rubbed his head

"Maybe we should find out where are we" Miwa suggested

"Nice idea" Aichi said

"Then Let's go" Kai said

They explored the city and found out that they were in kingdom of Fiore that this world have a magic

"Ok… This is weird" Miwa said

"Yea…" They agreed

"What will we do now?" Chris asked

"Dunno" Naoki said

"This world have a magic, Right?" Ren asked

"Right" Kamui said

"Maybe we should check if we have magic or not" Ren said as his eyes shine

"How?" Leon asked

"Don't know" Ren said

They sighed

"Knew it" Leon said

"What should we do now Leon-sama?" Jillian asked

"That's right" Sharlene said

"We are talking about it now…" Lee sighed

"Aichi, are you okay?" Kai asked

"I'm fine" Aichi said as she coughed

"Sure?"

Aichi nodded as she coughed again. Kai put his hand on her forehead and released it because he can feel his hands burned

"Aichi, you have fever" Kai exclaimed

"Ehh!" They all said except Kai and Aichi

"I'm not…" Aichi said as she started to collapse

Kai catch her in time

"Aichi…" Kai said as he shook her

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail guild

Makarov sense really powerful magic

'What is this magic… It's so powerful.. Maybe I should tell that gang to check' Makarov thought

"Erza" Makarov said

"Yes?" Erza said

"Can you go check something in town.. This is the place" Makarov said

"Sure" Erza said

Erza walked towards their group as she watched Gray and Natsu are fighting and she knocked them down

"Don't fight.. We have a mission" Erza said as she dragged Gray and Natsu

"Ok" Lucy said

"Mission?" Wendy said

"Yea.." Erza said

"Release us" Natsu said

Erza released them

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Happy asked

"I'm fine, Happy" Natsu said

"What about Gajeel?" Carla asked

"Leave him be" Gray said

They arrived at the place that Makarov pointed as they see so many people and It was Aichi and the others

"So many people" Lucy said

"Yes" Wendy said

"What do you wanted?" Kai asked

"We just have a mission to do" Erza said

"So?!" Miwa said

"Erza, do you sure this is the place?" Gray asked

"Yes.." Erza said

"By any chance, do you have magic?" Leon asked

"Yes.." Lucy said

"Do any of you have a healing magic or something?" Ren asked

"I can" Wendy said as she raised her hands

"Can you help us a bit?" Misaki said

"Help what?" Erza asked

They pointed at Aichi that being carried by Kai

" Heal her" Kai said

"Sure.. Do it Wendy" Erza said

"Yes" Wendy said

Wendy approach Aichi as she started to healing her. The others are only amazed a little

"Umm..Erza-san.. This gonna took a long time because her fever is so high.." Wendy said

"Why don't we bring them to our guild?" Lucy suggested

"Nice idea" Erza said

"Then let's go" Natsu said

"Come" Erza said

They followed them to the guild

"Wow.. The people is so many" Kamui said

"Ahh.." Morikawa nodded

"Why they all stared at us?" Ren asked

"Don't know Ren-sama" Asaka said

"Granpa, we back" Natsu shouted

"You back, you stupid brats"

"Master, we found them at the location you pointed" Erza said

"Ohh.." Makarow said as he look at them and noticed Aichi _'That's girl…' He thought_

"Is she sick?" Makarov asked

"Yea.. " Kai said

"Bring her to the rest room and Wend try to heal her" Makarov said

"Yes, Master" Wendy said

Erza lead them to the rest room as Kai put Aichi on the bed and Wendy heal her

"So where are we now?" Miwa asked

"You are at fairy tail guild" Erza explained

"Ohhh…"

"And why is he didn't wear clothes?" Misaki asked

"I don't like it, any problem?" Gray stared at them

"Nope" Misaki said

"By the way, who are you guys? Never see you around" Natsu said

They introduced themselves and explained

"I see.." Erza said

"Erza-san… I finished healing her" Wendy said as she wiped her sweat

"Thank you" They said

"No.. It's fine" Wendy said

"Huh.." Carla said

"Carla, do you want eat my fish?" Happy asked

"No" Carla said as she looked away

Happy cried and they all laughed as Aichi started to wake up

"Huah…" Aichi said as she raised her hands

"Aichi!" Kai said

"Ahh.. Kai-kun and everyone..Who are they and where are we?" Aichi said

"They are helping us earlier and we are at Fairy tail guild" Misaki said

"Ahh.. Thank you very much" Aichi said as she bow

"No problem.. HAHAHAHA" Natsu laughed

Sweat dropped

"So what should we do now?" Naoki asked

"Why not join our guild?" Lucy asked

"But we cannot even use magic" Aichi said

"It's okay.. We will talked to master about it" Erza said

"Yes" They said

Erza talked to master about it and he agreed

One months later~

Aichi and the others are adapt to the place already and everyone already found out about their magic.

"Aichi, Do you want to do quest with us?" Natsu asked

"Sure" Aichi said

"No.. She will come with us" Naoki said

"With us" Natsu said

"With us" Naoki said

They argued

"Guys.. Calm down…Why not we all go together" Aichi said as she tried to calm them down

"Fine" They said

"So what is the quest?" Aichi asked

"Just eliminated dark guild" Natsu said

"But.. are you sure you want me to join?" Aichi asked

"Sure" Natsu said "Erza, Can she?"

"Sure, why not" Erza said

"At least she is powerful" Gray said

"Yea" Lucy said

"I'm not that powerful" Aichi sighed

"But where are your friends?" Lucy said

"They are all in the apartment" Aichi said

"Ohh.." Gray said

"Then let's go" Naoki said

They went to the place that mission pointed to

"Okay.. Here we are" Lucy said

"Now..Let's do it" Erza said

"Yea" They said

After awhile

The dark guild was destroyed in an instant by them and they reported the quest

"Guys, we will participate in Dai Mato Enbu" Makarov said

"EHHH" They all shouted

"Yes, grandpa" Natsu laughed

"Natsu-san, calm down" Aichi said

"But are you guys sure? We already being humiliated you know" acao said

"That's right" Bisca said

"We will enter and aimed for the number one guild" Erza said

"So who will participate?" Aichi asked

"That's right" Naoki said

"I already decided it" Makarov said

"Who?" Marco said

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Yes" Natsu said

"Erca"

"Ok"

"Toshiki kai"

"But Kai-kun isn't here" Aichi said

"Just tell him later"

"Okay" Aichi said

"Lucy "

"E-Eh? Me?" Lucy panicked

"It's okay,Lucy-san.. You can do it" Aichi said

"Yes, Aichi-san" Wendy smiled

"The last one is Aichi" Makarov finished

"EHHH!" Aichi shouted "W-W-Why me?" Aichi pointed to herself

"I already decided it so don't complained" Makarov said "And our back-up is Wendy"

"Yes" Wendy said

"Fine.. but I have to tell the others" Aichi said

"Sure" Makarov said _'I have to test her if she the one that I detect one months ago'_ He thought

"Let's do this" Natsu said

"Yes" They all shouted

Aichi and Naoki walked towards their apartment

"We back" They said

"Welcome back" They said

"Huh.." Aichi sighed

"You look tired Aichi.. Any problem?" Miwa asked

"Nothing.. Master just participate me to the Dai Manto Enbu and Kai-kun too" Aichi sighed

"Isn't it good? You will be with your boyfriend~" Miwa teased

Aichi blushed and Misaki punch Miwa head

"Ouch" Miwa said

"Just go and tell him.. He miss you, you know" Misaki said

"Okay" Aichi as she walked towards Kai's room

"Nice of you to let them alone~" Miwa said

"Just shut up" Misaki sighed

Meanwhile Aichi already arrived at Kai's room and knocked the door. The door opened

"Aichi" Kai smiled

"I'm back, Kai-kun" Aichi smiled

"Come in" Kai said as he welcomed Aichi

Aichi enter the room and sit in the bed

"Anything wrong?" Kai asked

"Nothing… Just master participate us in Dai Manto Enbu" Aichi sighed

"So?" Kai confused

"But I… don't know about it.. Should I be happy or not?" Aichi said

"Maybe you should be happy a little.. Master already pick you right.. So Let's do our best" Kai said

"Uhm" Aichi smiled

Kai leaned down to kiss Aichi and Aichi is kissing back. After while, they released the kiss

"It's already night.. Go to sleep" Kai said

"Sure" Aichi as she started sleeping and fall back

"Aichi" Kai said as he catch her "Huh… Don't sleep here" Kai sighed

Kai put her in the bed and caress her cheek

' _I think I will be sleeping on the sofa tonight'_ Kai thought

Kai walked towards the sofa and sleep there

* * *

 **The next morning**

Aichi started to wake up

"Good morning, Aichi. Have a nice sleep?" Kai asked

"Uhmm.."Aichi said "But why is Kai-kun in my room?"

"You are in my room… You already sleep last night when I told you to sleep" Kai sighed

"Sorry…" Aichi blushed

"It's okay" Kai said, patted her head "Let's go to the guild today"

"Uhm.." Aichi smiled

They went to the guild

"Aichi, training with me" Natsu said

"No, she is training with me" Gray said

' _I'm jealous'_ Juvia thought

"With me" Lucy said

"She will training with me" Erza said

"I want to be with Aichi-san too…" Wendy said

"Me" They exclaimed

"Guys.. Let's training together" Aichi suggested

"That's a good idea" Kai said

"Where are we training?" Natsu asked

"Why not at the beach?" Aichi said

"Beach?" They said

"Yea.. I think that place will be good. For example ,Natsu-san will be train under the water and tried to use his fire under the water, Erza-san will be fighting with water and I suggested that you training with Juvia. Gray-san will be tried to frozen the water that I pointed so you will control your magic more and Lucy-san can increase her magic power for that you will asked Capricorn-san. Wendy-san will be learning magic that Grandine give to you. Something like that?" Aichi explained

"Nice explanation" Kai giggled

"Mou.." Aichi pouted

"It's a good idea" Erza said

"Yea.." Gray said

"When we go?" Natsu asked

"Maybe tomorrow..The fastest we go there ,the more we can train" Aichi said

"But if we go to the beach, we need swimming suits right?" Lucy asked

"Maybe" Aichi said

"Why don't we go together to find swimming suits, Aichi?" Lucy asked

"Why not?" Aichi giggled

Lucy and Aichi leave to buy swimming suits. Meanwhile the other are preparing for tomorrow

* * *

 **Tomorrow at the beach**

Kai was having nosebleed because he saw Aichi is wearing a blue bikini and she look beautiful with it and he blushed

"Kai-kun, Are you okay?"Aichi asked

"Yea..I'm fine" Kai said as he looked away

"How do I look?" Aichi asked

"You look beautiful with that" Kai said

"Thanks.." Aichi said as she blushed

"Now let's start our training" Erza said

"Yea" Everyone said

And their training starts

That the end of this chapter. I hope you will review this story and Look forward for the next chapter ~


	2. Chapter 2

This is the chapter 2. I hope you like it and would like to review the story (An: Everyone will call Aichi 'Ai' from now on XD and I will change the story a little bit so don't be angry TwT)

* * *

"Yes, Training..MWAHAHAHAHA" Natsu said

"Yea" Erza said

"And it is at the beach" Lucy said

"It will be fun" Wendy said

"I'm sure it will" Aichi said

"And why are you here?" Natsu pointed at Gray "You didn't even participate"

"Can't I train too.. Huh" Gray said

"No" Natsu said

That cause them to argued

"Children…" Kai whispered to Aichi

Aichi giggled

"Now let's start the training" Erza said as she knocked Natsu and Gray down

Sweat dropped

"By the way, where are your friend Ai?" Lucy asked

"Ahh.. they all have mission to do"

"All?" Wendy asked

Aichi nodded

"Start training now" Erza shouted

"Yes" They said

And their training starts until virgo came and told them that spirit world was in they arrived, The spirit king actually invite them to party. The party is in 1 days. After they finish the party, they went back to the beach only to found out 1 day in spirit world in earth it was 3 months… Erza, Gray and Natsu collapse. Wendy was crying and Lucy scream at the spirit king to go back to their time

"Kai-kun… do you want me to return the time?" Aichi whispered to Kai

"No need… they will know your secret that you have more than one magic" Kai whispered

"But.."

"Please..Ai..I don't want you have problem because of that"

"Okay…"

"I'm sorry but I'm only worried about you"

"It's fine. Thank you for worried about me" Aichi said as she smiled

"No problem" Kai said as she patted Aichi head

"SO WHAT NOW! WE ONLY HAVE 5 DAYS UNTIL DAI MATO ENBU.." Natsu shouted

Suddenly there was a paper stuck in Natsu face. Natsu pulled the paper and read ' _Meet us in the bridge if you want to trained'_

"Do you want to go?" Aichi asked

"What if this is a trap?" Gray asked

"But we can try right?" Kai said

"Umm.. Maybe we can check on it" Erza said

"YOSHA..LET'S GO" Natsu shouted

"Please don't scream Natsu-san" Wendy sighed

"Aye" Happy said

"Then let's go" Aichi said

They made their way to the bridge and found out that the bridge is broken

"What the hell!" Natsu said

"The bridge is broken" Gray said

"Maybe this is only a prank" Kai said

"Maybe" Aichi said

"Aye" Happy said

Suddenly the bridge repair in an instant and All of them shocked except Aichi

"Okay… this isn't funny" Natsu said

"Aye…"

"Wow.." Lucy said

"Ai, do you do that?" Kai whispered to Aichi

Aichi shook her head

They meet Jellal, Ultear and Meldy and their training is handle by them

Skip Until Lucy was beaten up by Minerva( AN: I'm so sorry for skipping so much TwT My idea is from here….I'm really really sorry)

After Lucy beaten up by Minerva. Gray Natsu and Erza approach her but stop by Sting and Rogue.. And at this time Aichi's eyes that originally blue become red and Kai noticed that

"You" Natsu and Gray said

"What? She is so weak" Minerva said

When Natsu and Gray want to fight her, Erza stop them

"You make the wrong guild to be angry" Erza said

"MWAHAHAHA..your guild is so weak" Sting said

"Um.." Rogue said

Suddenly killing intent surrounded the arena and All of them have a difficult to breath except fairy tail

"W-What is this pressure" The announcer said

"This pressure is…" Jura said

"This pressure is strange" Sting said

"Ah…." Rogue sad

Minerva shivered a little. Jellal sense this killing intent and wonder who the one that make this pressure

"Weak…You guys are so weak" Aichi said as she suddenly in front Erza and stared at Rogue, Sting and Minerva

"W-what?" Sting said

"I will beat you right now" Aichi said as she prepared to attack them

Suddenly there was a hand landed on her shoulder. It was Kai

"It's enough, Ai… Calm down" Kai said

The killing intent disappear as everyone can breath normally again except Fairy Tail. Aichi eyes become blue again

"We should visit Lucy now, Ai…" Kai said

"Fine…." Aichi said as she walked away

"Come on guys" Kai said to Natsu, Gray and Erza the one that still angry

Aichi turned

"But I warn you guys.. If you make this mistake again.. I will show no mercy to you guys" Aichi said as she made her way to the infimary

All sabertooth shiver including the master

"Makarov, Who is she?" Mavis asked

"She became one of fairy tail member one month ago"

"I see…" Mavis said

At the infirmary

"Lucy-san, Are you okay?" Aichi asked

"I'm fine…Ai" Lucy said

"That sabetooth will pay for this" Natsu said

"I agree" Gray said

"Yeah.." Erza said

"Excuse me but I and Aichi will return to our apartment" Kai said

"Okay" Erza said

"Wendy-san, take care of Lucy-san" Aichi said

"Just leave it to me, Ai-san"

Kai and Aichi get out from the infirmary

"I'm sorry, Kai-kun..I lost my control" Aichi said

"It's okay..Ai..Thanks goodness I stop you"

"Sorry" Aichi bowed

"It's okay" Kai said as he smirked

Kai pulled Aichi and kiss her. Aichi shocked but kissing back. After awhile, Kai released the kiss.

"That was as an apology" Kai said

"Mou…" Aichi pouted

Kai giggled

"Thanks god, the one that disturbing us have a mission to do" Kai said

Aichi laughed

* * *

Meanwhile in the infirmary

Makarov discussed something in there

"Because Raven Tail is disqualified, The team became odd so the judge said Team Fairy Tail A and B will be combined. I already decided it so wait for tomorrow" Makarov said

Makarov exited the infirmary

' _Huh… about the team what should I pick?'_ Makarov thought

"Makarov" A voice said

Makarov look behind to see Mavis

"First master" Makarov said

Mavis smiled," Just call me Mavis"

"Ok..then Mavis-san..Why you call me" Makarov said

"Can I choose the team for tomorrow?" I'm curious about someone" Mavis said

"Sure, Mavis-san. I'm lost thinking who should I choose so I will let you choose instead..So who will participate?"

"Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel, Gray and last Sendou Aichi" Mavis said

"Ok. I will inform them"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

* * *

That's the end of the chapter .Please review this story and i hope you like it


End file.
